Tears That Arent Really There
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Kagome stood from her kneeling position over Inuyasha’s dormant form. She had healed him and it had taking a lot of energy. Dogs were always stubborn. Turning to the door Sesshomaru’s scent still lingered there.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: OMG you guys im so sorry that I haven't put the sequel up!

Narute: its ok just get to work!

Kagome: Yea get moving!

Inuyasha: I agree with kag this is taking to long!

Sesshomaru: leave her she's writing as fast as she can!

Suki: yea back off guys!

Yuki: ok ok im writing now!

_**Tears That Aren't Really There!**_

Chapter 1: Pain 

Sitting silently Inuyasha remained lost in thought everything she had found out the day before still ringing in her head.

Flashback 

"_Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome "WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha opening her room door and looking out "could you please get the door im in the hot spring!" Kagome yelled out "fine but I don't see why Kouga and Sesshomaru are so god damn lazy they could get it themselves" she muttered opening the door. "Hey Inuyasha" Inuyasha growled "hey Ayame what do you want" questioned Inuyasha suspiciously "im here to get my mate he's been here long enough its time for him to come back to the eastern lands and take ruler once more. He was only supposed to be visiting he's seemed to have made himself at home/ his kids are waiting" said Ayame smiling._

"_NANI!" screamed Inuyasha slamming the door. Opening it cautiously she saw Ayame looking confusedly at her "Gomen I will retrieve your mate wait here" said Inuyasha blankly. With that Inuyasha walked towards the eastern wing "Kouga-sama" she said softly opening the door. "What did you just call me?" said Kouga his eyes widening "your mate is outside she's waiting for you" said Inuyasha fangs grinding together "Kouga you know your completely screwed right" said Sesshomaru not looking up from the map he was poking at._

"_Kouga-sama" said Inuyasha again grabbing the shocked ookami by the tail and flinging him out of the room "YOU LIEING SON OF A-" "MOMMY" screamed Narute as he ran up as soon as his eyes fell on the hilarious seen of Inuyasha slamming Kouga into the wall by his tail he fell to the ground and roared with laughter. "What do you WANT!" screamed Inuyasha momentarily letting Kouga fall to the ground. Narute stopped laughing instantly this was one of Inuyasha's moods and he wasn't going to end up like his father "Ayame says to tell you she's waiting… dad you do realize your royally screwed right?" "That's what I told him," said Sesshomaru finally looking up from his map he hid his laughter well but the seen before him was just too much to not laugh at. The great ookami prince hanging by his tail broken and beaten. But for Inuyasha that was the worst betrayal Kouga wrenched his tail from her glared then stormed out of the castle…never to return again?_

End Flashback 

"What did I do wrong" she whispered as she pets Kagome's little cat Ryku who had stopped hating him after Kirara died in the war. After she died the little male cat was the only one of its species left or so he thought that was until he found Kirara's litter of kittens they had creamy black streaked fur and Inuyasha guessed that Ryku was the father.

Ever since the litter had slept in Inuyasha's spare room in fact Inuyasha had put aside this room especially for Ryku though it still held her bed. She stayed here when she was mad at Kouga and rite now even though he wasn't there she just couldn't sleep in that bed. 'to many memories' she thought just as she laid down Ryku curling by her head both of them fell asleep.

WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME

Sesshomaru sat still in his high backed chair staring blankly at the papers he was supposed to be dealing with. Kagome sat in the chair opposite him reading a book. "Kagome you going to talk to me now or are u still mad" Kagome just grunted stood up and left the room. Growling softly he stood up and followed her. "Kagome you cant blame me!" Sesshomaru snapped irritably "it is your fault you knew and you didn't tell anyone!" Kagome shrieked slapping him hard in the face turning on heels and running off to find Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stayed there not necessarily shocked just pissed. "Why don't you listen to me? I swear I would have told you its just that I couldn't!" he screamed running after Kagome. Catching up to her he made to grab her hand but she moved it out of the way and glared at him. "Leave me the fuck alone" she shrieked slamming the door hard in his face. "Your supposed to be my mate but you don't know the first thing about me!" he yelled through the door turning on heel and storming off.

WITH KOUGA

"Kouga!" Sesshomaru yelled punching down the doors and stepping over the splinters of oak towards the drunken ookami prince. "Nani?" Kouga yelled at the intrusion of light that had come with Sesshomaru breaking the door down. "Get away from me" hiccupped Kouga miserably "she hates me and im not even with Ayame… she wont talk to me she's not even sleeping in the same bed as me anymore. She doesn't even know im still here she thinks I left with Ayame" hissed Kouga brokenly.

Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed the ookami prince up by the arm. "Let me go" said Kouga whimpering softly. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least he did not show it but he was shocked Inuyasha had truly broken Kouga. Sesshomaru pulled the ookami that smelled of alcohol and tears up out of his seat and out of the door. "Fix the door," he yelled back at the tigress demon that was the bar tender. She just growled and went to work.

Kouga walked limply and Sesshomaru had the feeling if he wasn't holding him up he would have fallen. Walking back through the corridor he paused in front of the door that was hiding his mate and his sister. He smelled salt water and blood kicking down the door he looked around. There on the bed out cold was a suicidal Inuyasha wrists bleeding furiously and Kagome healing them calmly.

Kouga liquor colored eyes instantly snapped open and bled red he shrieked as pain surged through his body. His bond with Inuyasha made him feel horrible feeling every bit of pain and happiness that Inuyasha felt. Kouga fell to his knees panting eyes glazed over still his liver getting rid of the waste faster then ever now thanks to Kagome's healing powers coursing through Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew what happened to Kouga and Inuyasha but he didn't think they'd end up this bad.

Kagome had hit the nail on the head when she had guessed that he knew all about Ayame and Kouga but he had never really known he had merely guessed. In fact Kouga had blurted it all out during one of his drunken rages. He remembered it all to well.

Flashback 

"Sesshomaru you stupid dog where are you," screamed Kouga he was pissed he wasn't one to usually drink but he had been given bad news recently and wasn't handling it all to well. Sesshomaru looked up from his book sighed and stood up. "What is it that you want now ookami, I don't have time for your idiocies rite now" said Sesshomaru he was being pushed his tolerance was at zero Rin had just been in the room torturing him and now Kouga was drunk again. "I want to confess something sessho old buddy old pal" said Kouga. He hiccupped and sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Ayame, it turns out she's alive" he said between hiccups "it turns out she was my mate before the war and that she's come back to claim me" and with that Kouga passed out in the chair. "Baka ookami" hissed Sesshomaru rubbing his temple. He stood up picked up the sleeping ookami and carried him back to Inuyasha and his room. Sesshomaru set him down carefully on the bed and walked out warning his sister as she entered the room that Kouga was drunk.

End Flashback

'This is some seriously fucked up shit,' thought Sesshomaru exiting the room with the unconscious wolf strung over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru where are you going" came kagome's voice it was soft and apologetic. "Away" Sesshomaru replied coldly not even turning to face her. Walking out of the room and into the darkness of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tears That Aren't Really There!**_

_**Last Time**_

'_This is some seriously fucked up shit,' thought Sesshomaru exiting the room with the unconscious wolf strung over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru where are you going" came Kagome's voice it was soft and apologetic. "Away" Sesshomaru replied coldly not even turning to face her. Walking out of the room and into the darkness of the hall._

_**Now**_

_**Chapter 2: Revelations and Lies**_

Kagome stood from her kneeling position over Inuyasha's dormant form. She had healed him and it had taking a lot of energy. Dogs were always stubborn. Turning to the door Sesshomaru's scent still lingered there. She couldn't believe that he had just completely treated her coldly. She felt responsible she had judged him before listening to his side of the story. Sighing she walked outside, the air was chilled and she could guess it was around one in the morning. A sudden movement flickered in the corner of her eye she turned and there was Narute.

"I was worried about my mother" he whispered softly not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. "Its ok Narute she'll be fine… she's asleep now if you'd like to go and sleep with her. I tell Kouga where you are incase he gets worried." She said softly "Like that kisama cares," hissed Narute angrily as he stalked softly into his mother's room closing it with a soft click.

Kagome shook her head and walked slowly to the room she shared with Sesshomaru. She was worried that he may still be angry and would not want to sleep with her. "In that case" she whispered softly with a sad sigh "I might as well just sleep in a spare room, save myself the hurt" with that Kagome stopped in front of the large oak and cherry wood doors that were the entrances to their room. Shaking her head she moved on only to be stopped by the soft creak of the door opening and a hand clasped tightly on her wrist.

"You weren't possibly thinking of making me sleep without you were you?" came the soft yet slightly husky voice of Kagome's mate "of course not fluffy-koii I love you way to much to make you suffer such a horrible torture" she said rolling her eyes and turning to see Sesshomaru giving her one of those smiles he saved only for her. "You and my pup cant possibly be thinking of sleeping anywhere else. This room next to Kouga and Inuyasha's is the most comfortable therefore I say you sleep here with me." And with that Kagome gave a defeated sigh and walked into the room Sesshomaru close behind he closed the door with a gentle click and with that morning came.

Next Morning 

"Shut up Kouga I don't want to here anymore lies!" the loud voices echoing off of the castle walls had been going on all morning. "At least they're talking again" said Narute his eyes closed and a large sweat drop behind his head. "If this is what you call talking I don't want to see them yelling" hissed Ryku in his youkai form. (Yes he does have more human looking form) Ryku shook his head turned and grabbed Narute. "Come on Narute lets go see milady Kagome, its nearly her time" said Ryku at that the fight stopped and an eerie silence hit the courtyard.

"You baka" hissed Narute "Now look what you've done" he growled "what?" asked Ryku who was still unaware that Inuyasha and Kouga had both used to fight tooth and claw for Kagome's love though they loved each other very much the thought of Kagome bearing a pup for Sesshomaru was still to much to bear. Inuyasha muttered sorry and walked off into the woods as for Kouga he glared at Ryku turning and running after her.

Narute shook his head and Ryku blinked. "What the fuck just happened there" Ryku said astonished "lets see one, you just saved their mateship and two NEVER DO IT AGAIN" screamed Narute grabbing Ryku's hand and pulling him back inside the castle. "Lets go check on aunty Kagome and uncle sessho then we can check out your kittens okay?" "Sure" and with that they left.

In the garden 

Kouga found Inuyasha kneeling in front of the waterfall in the garden. Inuyasha had a blank stare on her face as if she was lost in thought. "God Kouga must hate me, I must be the worst person in the world how could anyone love me when all we do is argue?" Inuyasha's head dropped and she stared into the water as the new moon rose into the sky and a soft white light engulfed her turning her back into a him and back to the way he used to be before he had ever mated with Kouga.

Pulling his white silver hair over his shoulder he stared at his half demon form. "Heh, when did I start to care what that baka ookami said anyway" whispered Inuyasha softly. A vein pulsed on Kouga's forehead 'what does he mean by that' his mind hissed. He stepped forward trying to remain secret but accidentally stepping on a branch making a loud snap. Inuyasha's furry ear twitched towards the sound he lifted his nose to the air.

"Kouga" he said softly his ears flattened instantly and a whimper rose in his throat. Kouga heard and felt the sadness that was reeling through Inuyasha he ran forward grabbing the half demon dog male in his arms and kissing him passionately. Inuyasha's mind reeled through the kiss wondering how Kouga could love a half-breed and how he could love him no matter full or not. He was a horrible person how could Kouga love him! With that he punched Kouga hard. "Stop it!" he screamed "I will not allow you to degrade yourself any further with my filth, go back to Ayame" shrieked Inuyasha shrilly. Kouga slapped Inuyasha hard in the face knocking the half demon down

Inuyasha held his cheek looking at Kouga fearfully. "Listen to me Inuyasha I don't care what you are why do you think I mated you its because I love you don't you EVER let me hear any kind of shit like that come from your mouth again!" Kouga yelled picking Inuyasha up and walking back to the castle grumbling the hole way. Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kouga as they entered the bright light that shone from the open doors of the castle.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru 

Kagome was lying in the bed; sweat covering her body panting her hair pooled under her head her back was arched and her body bare. On top of her was Sesshomaru panting, he rolled off of her, she fell back to the bed and he lied beside of her pulling the sheet over both of them. A rare smile graced his features as he rested his head on her stomach listening to the sounds of soon to be born pups. Kagome smiled closed her eyes and ran her claws through his hair. "I love you Sesshomaru you know that right fluffy," whispered kagome exhaustedly.

Sesshomaru purred softly (OOC) and smiled his smile that was just for kagome. "I love you to koii" and with that he fell asleep in her lap. She looked down and smiled softly enjoying how he fell asleep smiling. 'Slowly my love I am drawing you out of your emotionless shell' kagome thought as she curled up under him and fell asleep. Inuyasha had been lurking in the corner of the room hidden in shadows he had seen it all he walked out tears of rage in his eyes.

With Inuyasha 

Walking down the corridor his hands in his haori lost in thought. 'I love kouga but it still hurts to see kagome with Sesshomaru its betrayal she loves me and I love her but if I love kouga so much why is this so confusing' Inuyasha growled smashing his fist into a portrait of kagome and Sesshomaru together it wasn't finished there pup was to be added at birth. Inuyasha slashed it destroying the portrait snarling his eyes flashing red. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap comfortingly around his waist. He gasped turned in the mans arms and kissed the man holding him.

Sighing, "you must hate me kouga still lost in a love that wasn't meant to be" whispered Inuyasha. Kouga laughed and kissed Inuyasha picking him up and walking out of the room "no I don't hate you I feel your pain, I still have feelings for kagome but I know they wont get in my way of loving you" Inuyasha grunted in agreement smiled. And with that they both entered the darkness of there room.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time With Inuyasha 

Walking down the corridor his hands in his haori lost in thought. 'I love kouga but it still hurts to see kagome with Sesshomaru its betrayal she loves me and I love her but if I love kouga so much why is this so confusing' Inuyasha growled smashing his fist into a portrait of kagome and Sesshomaru together it wasn't finished there pup was to be added at birth. Inuyasha slashed it destroying the portrait snarling his eyes flashing red. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap comfortingly around his waist. He gasped turned in the mans arms and kissed the man holding him.

Sighing, "you must hate me kouga still lost in a love that wasn't meant to be" whispered Inuyasha. Kouga laughed and kissed Inuyasha picking him up and walking out of the room "no I don't hate you I feel your pain, I still have feelings for kagome but I know they wont get in my way of loving you" Inuyasha grunted in agreement smiled. And with that they both entered the darkness of there room.

**Now**

**Chapter 3: The Bonds that hold us**

It was early the next morning when the screams shattered the silence. Bursting into the room was Shippou his waist length spiky orange hair flying behind him he was all in a panic. Putting his index finger to his lips he blew. A stream of blue flames spilled into the room, Inuyasha and Koga shot up. "What's going on Shippou!" They cried in unison getting up and pulling on their clothes as fast as there demon blood allowed. "Kagome's having the pups!" With that he disappeared into the early morning darkness and into the frenzy of servants running about outside. Inuyasha stood there for a moment as Koga bolted out of the room as if Shippou's flames had hit his tail.

She swore under her breath before slowing her pace and slipping on her usual haori and hakama. She had stopped wearing it after she had found the dress made of the same material, but a strong urge pulled her into it again, slipping her arms into the sleeves she walked into the hall, everything was quiet again which means the half an hour she had wasted getting dressed had been enough time to deliver the first one. Infact she was only having one. Inuyasha stood in the darkness of the threshold. She felt a stranger to the group of people surrounding the bed. Kagome stared through the gap between Sesshomaru and Shippou at Inuyasha.

She smiled "Inuyasha come see!" She didn't move but turned away and walked off. Kagome frowned, Sesshomaru had watched Inuyasha walk away as well as Koga. Though Sesshomaru felt as Koga looked he didn't display emotion as others did. Koga had hurt and shock written all over his face he was about to run after her when Shippou grabbed his arm. In one of his moments of infinite wisdom he whispered his voice soft and low almost dangerous "Leave her be, she needs to be alone for a mo-" But before he could finish Sesshomaru had exited, followed by the worried glance of Kagome.

Inuyasha found silent tears streaming down her cheeks and she walked slowly towards the gate of the castle. Pulling her hands out of her haori she clasped the bars and stared out at the new world. She chocked back a sob as she clutched the bars tighter. "There's no patch of woods for you to run to little sister" Sesshomaru's cold voice came from behind him, "Go away I don't want to talk to you" With that she jumped over the fence and flickered out of view. "Inuyasha your still a half breed im faster then you" Said Sesshomaru calmly as he appeared at Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly causing Sesshomaru to skid and turn around. Inuyasha slipped her hands into her haori and looked up. It was getting dark and tonight was another new moon. The sky grew darker and the city lights that if weren't there would have shielded Inuyasha in darkness were now putting her in the spotlight. She quickly exited the mainstream heading for the dense regions that lie outside the city limits. Sesshomaru kept pace with her. "When will you yield this stupid game and speak with me?" He questioned calmly. Inuyasha did not respond merely continued on her way.

**With Kagome**

Kagome stared blankly down at the baby in her arms it was the perfect image of Sesshomaru. With his golden amber eyes and silver hair with black streaks. She smiled down at it; it stared up at her wriggling in her arms and giggling. It had never cried and that didn't seem to be a problem to them for it's giggling had sufficed to clear its lungs. The baby was a girl; she had been named after Rin who had tragically died in the war. Rin looked up at all of them with new eyes and sat up as if she hadn't just been born. Kagome did not gasp nor did she praise her, she merely smiled and looked out the window. "Shippou," Her voice was soft and pleading. He looked at her Ryku on his head mewed.

"Please…find my mate and…find Inuyasha" Tears were pricking the back of her eyes and she thought of what could of happened to him and Sesshomaru she knew they were strong and that they wouldn't die easily but…together those two were like a ticking time bomb. Shippou nodded and disappeared along with Ryku. Koga hadn't moved since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had disappeared through the door and had been staring blankly ever since. "Koga" Her voice was soothing as she breast fed her baby not caring if he saw or not, He was of course…her best friends husband/mate. Koga turned slowly, a pained expression on his face as if that very movement killed him inside.

"I-Inuyasha…" he started "Will be just fine" She finished and she pulled her baby away from her breast and burped her. Rin fell asleep as if the world weren't crumbling around them. Kagome placed her on the bed and sighed, she made a soft click sound and Ryku reappeared "Watch Rin will you Ryku-Chan" Ryku snorted soot and nodded curling around the baby still in his titan transformed form. Kagome grabbed Koga's hand after fixing her shirt and pulled him to the main entrance to wait.

**With Inuyasha **

Reaching the outskirts within an hour she sat under the nearest tree the wind swirled around her body she gasped as her feminine assets melted into that of her regular half demon body of a man. Inuyasha looked down the tears had stopped and he still remained silent. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of h im. "You're going to tell me or I will kill you" "Go ahead" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely lifting his head and exposing his neck submissively. "Do it and spear me the torment I feel inside, get it over with you pathetic mongrel!" Sesshomaru growled yet fell silent, he wasn't the one to show emotion but he wasn't the one to senselessly murder his brother for no good reason.

"Tell me why I should relieve you and I will," He stated calmly, Inuyasha sighed softly and lowered his head staring into Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes, "Tell me something Fluffy…" He whispered, Sesshomaru growled at the name "Days ago you wouldn't have hesitated, now that my love for Kagome has intensified and Koga can no longer satisfy me, why don't you kill me?" He yelled, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red he knew this wasn't the reason but no one, and he meant no one, would bad mouth his mate and get away with it! He claws were in Inuyasha's throat before Inuyasha had time to cry out in shock.

Shippou was to late, he arrived moments later in time to tackle a startled Sesshomaru ripping through Inuyasha's neck more before his claws finally detached themselves and fell with his body in a small bloody mound at his side. Shippou grabbed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and disappeared.

**The Castle**

Koga had began to pace and was stepping all over Kagome's nerves, she was worried as well but his pacing was only adding to her already accelerated frustration and grief. Kagome's head snapped up as a figure in the distance and a stifled cry wrung out. Koga disappeared at lightening speed he had ran towards Shippou and snatched the bloody corpse of his mate his howl of sorrow floated up to the castle and Kagome's heart stopped. Sesshomaru appeared along with Shippou both drenched in blood. He pushes past both of them his eyes hidden behind his white hair. "Sesshomaru?" He paused then walked on. "Shippou what happened" Shippou was deathly quiet, his skin pale he hadn't stopped staring out the door the howl echoing through out the corridors.

A crack wrung out as she slapped Shippou back to his senses. He blinked a few times before looking up at her. "Sesshomaru slit Inuyasha's throat" The rest of his explanation dimmed, she heard non of it. The words slit throat and Inuyasha shouldn't be in the same sentence. She screamed, her screamed melded with the howl and she dropped to her knees covering her face tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor. Shippou fell silent again and was lost to the darkness as an escape.

Koga clutched Inuyasha's still form his pure white hair matted and stained to his head with blood. Koga's tears mixed with his blood as he kissed Inuyasha all over. "Inuyasha…" He whined as he howled again. Narute bolted from the castle a black blur against the gray backdrop. He was at his father's side in an instance. Tears streaming down his cheeks as well he wrapped his arms around his mother drenching himself in her blood. "Mother!" he cried, Kouga blankly pushed him off and picked him up, kicking and screaming as he was he still clutched him. Inuyasha in the loop of his other arm he walked into the cstle. He didn't care that Inuyasha was dripping blood onto the floor all he cared about…was getting to bed.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time**

Koga clutched Inuyasha's still form his pure white hair matted and stained to his head with blood. Koga's tears mixed with his blood as he kissed Inuyasha all over. "Inuyasha…" He whined as he howled again. Narute bolted from the castle a black blur against the gray backdrop. He was at his father's side in an instance. Tears streaming down his cheeks as well he wrapped his arms around his mother drenching himself in her blood. "Mother!" he cried, Koga blankly pushed him off and picked him up, kicking and screaming as he was he still clutched him. Inuyasha in the loop of his other arm he walked into the castle. He didn't care that Inuyasha was dripping blood onto the floor all he cared about…was getting to bed.

**Now **

**Chapter 4: Tethered Strings and Broken Hearts. **

Koga walked quietly passed the gaping mouths of the servants, passed the gossiping whispers the quarrels of how he died, and the brutal lies of murder floating around the castle. Though, the rumors of murder couldn't really be considered lies, seeing as Inuyasha was struck down by Sesshomaru his own brother. Koga didn't listen; he merely trained his stride on his destination. He walked quietly into the hallow darkness of his room Narute had fainted from exhaustion and grief Koga rested him along with his mother in a peaceful position on the bed.

Tears of silent sorrow dripped from his face to the ground. Inuyasha's skin was cold and gray. It was as if death it self still gripped the torn remains of his throat. Where as god himself had touched Narute sending him into a short coma to ease the pain. Koga wondered why death hadn't claimed him as well. He found himself on his knees in a matter of seconds. All his senses clouded with grief. Kagome ran into the room her eyes wide she dropped to her knees, and with the last bit of resolve she had left she crawled towards Inuyasha's side on the bed.

She ran her hands through the matted bloody hair her tears mixing with his blood. Koga didn't notice Kagome so it came as a surprise to him that when he looked up she was there. She turned to him her eyes clouded as his had been. "Ayame…"She whispered softly, Koga's eyes widened at the name of the woman who gave her life for his. "Is alive" She whispered even softer then before. Koga's tail perked up slightly and his tears ceased "W-Where?" "The door" Koga got up and disappeared into the darkness that had settled on the castle.

* * *

Koga stopped his hand reached out to the back that was facing him. The soft tendrils of fire red hair blew back in the wind and the silken white skirt and tight white top seemed to glisten in the rising sun. "Koga" her voice was as angelic as it had always been. She turned her piercing evergreen eyes to him. A smile pursed Koga's lips. "I heard… you turned gay on me?" she whispered as he ran into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her claws through his hair purring softly.

Narute had awakened he stood there, the very essence of the word alone. He did not speak; he merely cradled the fang his mother had given him. It was the last fang she had ever lost and he would cherish it forever. He stared with cold determination at the picture laid before his eyes. His voice sliced through the morning air like a hot knife through butter; yet it remained eerily quiet. "Not even a day after she dies…and you have already deserted her side" Both Ayame and Koga turned at this soft announcement. Kagome had appeared at his side she was drenched in Inuyasha's blood, she rested her hand on Narute's shoulder. But he still didn't move, nor did he tear his eyes from his father.

Inuyasha had become a woman again thanks to the morning light. But, none of that mattered anymore now that she was dead. Kagome clutched his shoulder tight, as if it were the only thing keeping her tethered to this world. Ryku ran out with Rin on his back the little girl had grown fast it had been a day and she was already a toddler. Thank her demonic accelerated blood for that. Rin grinned her pointed fangs had set in and the gleamed with bright brilliance. "With death, comes life" she whispered as she turned around. She picked her baby up and cradled her gently while walking away.

* * *

Narute, who had finally looked away, used Ryku as a stand and made his way to Kagome's side. He leaned on her, she looked down "Narute…take Rin to our room and watch her…I must have a word with Sesshomaru" With that she walked up the marble steps and both split ways.

* * *

Koga stood gaping at the spot his son had just been. "That boy" Whispered Ayame "He looks like…you and Inuyasha" she continued "So the rumors were true you did betray me for the half-breed" Koga growled at this "Be silent wench!" The command sunk in and Ayame looked away "Don't talk about her like that! I loved her with all of my heart and … I will go to her in the afterlife" With that he flickered out of view, intent of suicide written all over his face.

Ayame turned and exited the castle. She would be back. She wouldn't lose Koga a second time. She disappeared into the wet morning mist her white tail wrapping around her waist and only the echo of her angelic voice remained.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mask had finally been broken he was in a horrible rage. He was sitting in his high backed chair his eyes hidden behind his white tendrils and his claws dug deep into the desk dripping acidic poison into the floor. Had he truly become some vicious monster? Some uncontrollable beast with sadistic urges for blood? No! He would not sink so low as to lose all the control, reputations and standings he had in this world. But…his poor innocent sister…victim of what? His narcissism, his rage, his overwhelming hatred for her current situation? What had driven him so mad that he had slaughtered her on the spot!?

Why? Why did he kill her!? Why couldn't he remember!? Sesshomaru screamed, an angry harsh sound, his hands came down and the desk fell to pieces shattering into thousands of small jagged fragments. Much like his fragmented sanity, but wait! His child, his wife, what would become of them if he was too weak to control himself!? Would he slaughter Kagome to? No! He bashed his head into a wall and roared. He would not have her blood…her death…not on his hands! He promised her he would always watch her, protect her, and never hurt her. His attentions were drawn to a weak knocking on the door. His voice was raged and hoarse when he called for the person to come in.

"Sesshomaru…" It was her…his precious Kagome the mother of his pup. The dog inside of him roared with possessive joy. She was his and only his! He'd make her see that…yes… that was it…It was his beast! He rose from his chair and was suddenly pressed against Kagome her head twisted and bent back to the point of pain. She was screaming and he didn't understand why. He slid his fangs into the mark he had made tearing deep into her skin his beast snarled and swatted at his insides telling him that it was happy, that she now knew that she was beneath him that she was his whore that she was his all his. That little piece of control that made Sesshomaru himself was tearing at his beast and rising quickly to the surface he had enough of himself loaded to push away from Kagome and let her body hit the ground with a solid thump blood dripping from his fangs down the front of her neck.

"Kagome?" He howled mournfully. Koga lifted his head from the filthy business of digging his mates' grave. He was sure he had smelt Kagome's blood. He crawled out of the hole covered in dirt and ran into the mansion. It was early morning and the sun was up but the halls were eerily dark. Koga came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru's office; the scent of blood was strongest here. He pushed open the door and gasped.

* * *

Narute sat on the edge of the bed Rin had fallen asleep on. The little girl was curled up in a ball of contentment surrounded by Ryku's kittens. He let out a mournful sigh and got up, the battle cat was in his transformed state black fur gleaming saber fangs glistening talons scraping the carpet. He ran his chilled nose against Narute's palm but it didn't help. The boy opened the door and was slapped in the face by the scent of Kagome's blood. He flinched, he couldn't help it, Ryku smelt it too for his fur bristled in a tell tale sign of hunger and worry. The cat and the boy flung themselves into the hallway at a high paced run towards the scent of blood that fluttered around there noses like agitated butterflies calling to be released, to be noticed.

* * *

Koga took a step back, Sesshomaru's blood red eyes glared up at him as his clawed hands cradled Kagome's body in his arms there was a massive bite to the side of her neck that had started life out as a dainty mating mark blood spilled from the wound rapidly and Koga knew it was only a matter of time before it attracted attention and Kagome died, whichever came first he didn't know. Sesshomaru bore his razor sharp fangs his face starting to push out as his beast tried to rip free of its bodily container.

Kagome let out a sigh her lungs were constricting from lack of blood and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She whisper Inuyasha's name over and over again as if she could see him or was having a nightmare about him in her unconscious state. Sesshomaru's claws pierced her delicate flesh in an attempt to either shut her up or hold her tighter. She cried out and jolted awake.

"Sesshomaru please!" Koga cried "Look at what you're doing to your mate!!" but Koga's words didn't seem to reach him he was too far gone to dramatically effected by Kagome's blood and his own raging guilt over Inuyasha's death. A pale trembling hand reached up and gently stroked Sesshomaru's face. "It's alright Koga…Narute is coming…please…don't let him see this…" Koga felt heat rush up his face his throat tightened and his eyes burned. "I don't want to lose you too Kagome…" said girl just smiled over to her favorite wolf demon as her pale eyes glazed over and her hand fell away from Sesshomaru's cheek with a dull thud as it hit the floor.

"Kagome!!!"

* * *

Yuki: Lol Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so damn long!  
Inuyasha: I can't believe you killed me off.  
Yuki: Chillax pets Inu You never know with these kinds of stories!

Everybody: Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
